Four Days of Torture
by Tasoka
Summary: So what happens when Watari's potion actually works? Pairings: TsuzukiHisoka, and I guess HakushakuTsuzuki, though that's onesided.


Author's Note: At Ambika-san's birthday party there was a fanfiction contest, so I wrote this one-shot for it. Enjoy! Yes, there's shounen-ai.

Another Note: '_Ningyo_' means 'doll' in Japanese. '-_san_' can be used after a name to mean Mr. Ms.or Mrs. It's polite. '_-chan_' is used only with people who are friendsor family, and usuallywith a girl's name. '_-kun_' is used only with people who are friends or family, and usually used with a boy's name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

**Four Days of Torture**---

Tatsumi, the secretary of the Shokan Division, opened the door to Watari's lab. A strange scent that was like a mix of rotten eggs and cherry blossoms crept into in to his nose, causing his stomach to have an odd twisting sensation. That wasn't what was unusual for the Shinigami. Ever since Watari had died and become a Shinigami, having a strong attachment to Earth, the room had been filled with unusual scents. They worked in the Shokan Division in Meifu, the land of the dead. Inside was Watari, who was energetically trying to strangle a slightly frightened Tsuzuki.

"You _idiot! _Why didn't you tell me I was supposed to figure out the substance before you drank it! And not even a drop for me… but that's not the point! Now we don't know- imbecile! Procrastinating forgetful glutton! You're a moronic, brain deficient idiot! You're a-"

"Woman," Tatsumi stated, taking a step through the door. A hand went to his face to adjust his glasses in the usual fashion as he studied the two men- one who was now female. Watari, noticing Tatsumi, released Tsuzuki. A bright smile appeared on the man's face. He was clad in his usual lab coat, with his blonde hair tied back in a bright orange bow that made him think of citrus. Tsuzuki still wore a shocked expression with his purple eyes wide and black hair disheveled. What stood out was his enlarged chest and feminine figure that could not be hidden by the suit he was wearing.

"Tatsumi-kun! The potion I've slaved over for years has finally worked! The sex-changing potion! Hakushaku gave Tsuzuki a flask of some sort of liquid for me to try in the drink, but when Tsuzuki came over to the lab to give it to me, he forgot to tell me what it was. He doesn't think Hakushaku even told him what it was. So Tsuzuki went and immediately added it to the bottle of the potion that I'd been working on, and took a sip. Actually, he drank it all." Watari had rambled this quickly while Tatsumi listened with eyebrows raised. He had doubted that the potion would ever be completed, especially after the many results the potion had created. He recalled the time when Watari and his guinea pig, Tsuzuki, had turned chibi from drinking it.

"It's not my fault! It tasted good. Like sweets and cake combined!" Tsuzuki defended himself, recalling the taste that had seemed angelic. Tatsumi wondered how something that smelled so strange could possibly be edible. Tsuzuki didn't seem to be passing out yet.

"Never mind," Tatsumi mumbled to himself. "I came here to say that spending money for supplies this month is short. If you need money to buy supplies to reverse Tsuzuki's… female state… you'll have to wait until next month." With that said, Tatsumi gave a sympathetic nod to Watari, turned around, and left. Getting involved in changing Tsuzuki's gender, if that's what they planned to do, would only make Watari try to convince him in helping with finding the missing ingredient to the potion. Tatsumi wasn't planning on being a guinea pig anytime soon.

Tsuzuki was in another state of shock after Tatsumi's departure. After Watari poked him in the fore head for the umpteenth time he finally responded.

"I've got a date with Hisoka in two days," he said, almost in a whisper. Tsuzuki turned to Watari, subjecting him to his puppy eyes, his hands clapped together as if in prayer as he pleaded. "Watari-kun! We must find out what I put in the potion! You know Hisoka…. After he recovers from shock he'll act like he doesn't know me from embarrassment!"

"I'm sure Hisoka-kun would understand," was Watari's supportive reply. It was also a lie. Watari did know that Hisoka would probably do just as Tsuzuki had said. "You can go see Hakushaku and ask him about it in the morning." Silence overpowered the room.

* * *

It was the next day and Tsuzuki stared nervously ahead of him the entire walk to the mansion of candles. He walked a path filled with dread, each step brining new horrors to his mind. It wasn't that Hakusahku was unfriendly. What worried Tsuzuki was the fact that Hakushaku was overly friendly to him. It was a friendliness that surpassed obsession.

Thoughts of turning back and begging someone else to talk to Hakushaku were too late. Now in front of him stood the huge mansion, surrounded by the yard with perfect green grass the Shinigami had all picnicked on every year. Taking a breath to steel himself, he walked steadily to the door of the building. He was about to knock when the door opened on its own.

Standing there, though it looked more like floating to Tsuzuki, was Hakushaku. All anyone could ever see was his gloves and part of a mask on his face, for the rest of him was invisible. He was there, smiling at Tsuzuki as if he had been expecting that he'd come. Waving a hand to beckon Tsuzuki to enter, he used his other hand to shut the door behind them.

"Hello Tsuzuki! I see the potion worked." Tsuzuki regarded Hakushaku warily. His voice had seemed to be masking something, perhaps amusement.

"About that. Can you get me whatever-it-is that you gave me the other day for Watari's potion?" Tsuzuki edged away from Hakushaku, who seemed to have been gradually moving closer.

"Why do that when we can celebrate Watari's success by getting married! You can move in right now- my room is a couple flights up the stairs and ready for you to drop off any belongings. Sunday's tomorrow- a great day for a wedding." He was talking as if Tsuzuki had already taken the vow. The black-haired man backed further away in panic.

"Er… I'd rather not….." Realizing he wasn't going to get the potion acting like that, Tsuzuki plastered on a fake smile. "It would never work out. I've caused so much damage during work that it would take at least twice your money to pay for it. I'll have to work eternities and more from being so prone to destruction." The sad thing was that it may have been true. Tsuzuki had even been banned from the library in Meifu, the world of the after life, for having accidentally destroyed it a couple times.

Hakushaku sighed and paused for a minute. "Fine then. The substance I gave you was the last of it and I don't get more until two days. Come back then." Tsuzuki practically ran to the door and out of the building's grounds. That was solved, but it still left him going as a woman to the date with Hisoka. A deep sigh emitted from the Shinigami's mouth.

* * *

Tsuzuki strode into the restaurant Hisoka had agreed to eat at. They had planned at meet at the restaurant instead of somewhere else earlier. It was a famous on in Osaka, Japan that sold a variety of sweets for desserts. Tsuzuki was wearing his normal suit, and had paid attention to tying his tie nicely. He had decided to wear that, despite being a woman now, and earned many raised eyebrows and odd looks for it. Telling himself to cheer up, and that Hisoka wasn't going to desert him, Tsuzuki began mumbling 'cheesecake' to the song "Fur Else."

Then Tsuzuki spotted his date. The boy who was now destined to forever appear sixteen was staring out a window at a table. He hadn't taken the time to dress up and wore his usual jeans with a tee-shirt and jacket. The black-haired Shinigami watched the blonde one as he joyfully walked to the boy that had finally agreed to date him. Hisoka turned his head to see Tsuzuki approaching, his bright green eyes connecting with his hopeful purple ones. There was a silence that seemed to last for a decade for Tsuzuki as Hisoka blatantly stared at him.

"I don't know you," Hisoka stated, turning his head to stare back out the window in complete ignorance to Tsuzuki's puppy eyes. He seemed to be the only one who could survive it without flinching.

* * *

Muraki walked into the restaurant, dressed all in white as usual. It matched his silver hair, which usually covered his right, mechanical eye. He was intent on amusing himself with torturing Tsuzuki, is favorite hobby when he was bored. He wore a pleasant smile as he walked towards Tsuzuki and Hisoka's table.

"Tsuzuki-san," he greeted, causing Tsuzuki and Hisoka to turn their heads towards him. Tsuzuki glared and Hisoka looked startled for a moment before narrowing his eyes. 'Amusing people,' the doctor thought, pushing up his glasses with one pale hand. He then gave Tsuzuki a second glance. "Or should I saw Tsuzuki-chan?" A smirk crawled onto his face.

"_Muraki!_" Tsuzuki said in his angry whisper reserved for the purpose of saying his name. This only served to heighten Muraki's amusement. The man was so easily annoyed.

"Goodbye," Hisoka replied in a strained voice as he stood up.

"So soon, ningyo?" Muraki stepped closer.

"We're leaving," Tsuzuki said, uncomfortable with Muraki's presence. Muraki paused before taking out a camera from his trench coat pocket. A flash later, Tsuzuki stared at Muraki with an annoying spot of colored light in his eye.

"For the memory," he stated, before allowing them to leave. Yes, a female Tsuzuki was very amusing, and something good to tease him with in the future.

"Outside, Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka as, once again, he was completely ignored. "wait up!" he yelled after him.

"Talk to me when you don't look so ridiculous."

* * *

It was the forth day of Tsuzuki-torture. Tsuzuki was finally back to his flat-chested self, having received the mystery substance from Hakushaku. He now stood in Watari's lab, with a bright smile on his face.

"So what did Hakushaku say the substance was? I couldn't recognize it when you gave it to me, and I used it all up on the potion for you," Watari inquired. Tsuzuki looked at the wall, figuring out whether he had mention it.

"Hakushaku never said what it was…." Tsuzuki said, his voice trailing off as Watari seemed about to explode.

"Huh? Tsuzuki, you _idiot! _Why didn't you ask? _Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…_" Watari rambled energetically. Tsuzuki took a step back, sweatdropping.

**Owari!**---


End file.
